lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
LOPC01
"The Beginning, The Meeting Between Two Girls and Two Fairies" is the 1st episode of Lock On! Precure. In this episode, Joume Maki and Joume Kaki move into Precure Town along with Joume Mune to meet Hoshikira Yoruna and get to meet Kylie and Kasey for the first time, but not face by face. Links Literature * Precure Academy Episode 1 Synopsis Before Maki and Kaki ever born, there's a legend of two brave Precures, Cure Love and Cure Starry, who saved the world from darkness. Maki mentions that the Dark Queen tried to seize a little girl's life as Cure Love saved her, but she was killed by the Dark Queen in the moment she attacks. Cure Starry managed to defeat her and seal her in the depths of darkness, but before she is beaten, she casts a curse on the little girl that Cure Love saved. Cure Starry had no choice but to sacrifice herself to save the little girl's life. Their legend was written in a book called "The Legendary Warriors, Precure and The Final Battle", and is remembered for very long time. Later, Maki is awaken by her sister, Kaki. She realizes that she fell asleep in the car after her mother drives from her hometown, Dream Memory, to Precure Town for a while. Maki talks about the legend with Kaki as she asks her mother about the "little girl" who was saved by the cures, she tells them cluelessly. Maki starts to miss her hometown as she looks down, but Kaki forces her to smile by pulling her cheek so that she won't be sad. As when the sisters and their mother arrive in Precure Town, where their mother mentioned, the place where the final battle took place. Maki and Kaki get to meet their mother's younger twin sister for the first time, Hoshikira Yoruna or goes by Yona for short. Later she explains that she is a multi-job person who changes her job all the time, owns a business which right now is a Cafe. Although Mune was trying to correct her word, but is interrupted. Yona then tells the twins to get their stuffs into their room, a big room for both of them, all prepared with everything they need. Kaki lies herself onto her bed, saying she wants to asleep here all the time, which Maki rejects for her to do that. She explains that Kaki has been making a lot of troubles which caused them to move to another school, but it wasn't her fault alone, but hers too. Deep in the forest in the world of fairies, where it is peaceful and tranquil. Two twin bunnies lived in the forest since they were born, tendered and care by the nature, they studied from the books lying around the forest. Kylie, the older twin wants to go to the deepest part of the forest again after many years, which her brother, Kasey, rejects. Somehow Kylie manages to get him to go with her, and they finally reached the deepest part. Kasey has a sudden bad feeling that something might going to happen, the perfect time when Kylie touches the mysterious mirror and disappeared. He was left no choice, but to follow her, ended up in a game machine in the Game Centre, in the human world. As when Maki and Kaki finished their dinner, Kaki drags her to the Game Centre and scoop up Kylie and Kasey, which she gives Kylie to Maki and keep Kasey for herself. Soon they quickly run back home before they will be punished. At the very same time, the seal which Cure Starry casted on the Dark Queen is broken, she is released and back to her throne. She summons her last minnion, Elizabeth, to be commanded to dismantle the new Precure group, then disappears into the darkness. Major Events Literature *The Lock On! Precure season starts, introducing two main characters and the mascots. * Maki and Kaki move from their home to Precure Town. * Maki first mentions about the Legend of the Legendary Cures. * Maki and Kaki really get to meet their aunt for the first time of their life. * Kylie and Kasey arrives in the Human world. * Dark Queen awakens. Errors Literature * The story was unclear, lack of explanations. * Kaki calls her sister "Maki", instead of "Sis" in the very first version. * Maki often uses contractions, although she never used one because the author mistook. * Maki seemed to know a little bit too much about Yona than how she should have been. * This literature has been re-written two times. Trivia Literature *This the first season to have the main Cures not to get to transform in the first episode. *Cure Love, Cure Starry and Dark Queen are mentioned in the series for the first time. *This episode shows that Maki and Kaki's origin was in Precure Town since birth. * It is a hint that Maki and Kaki never get to see their aunt before, while she ever did. * This episode tells how Kylie and Kasey come to the human world. Characters Cures *Joume Maki * Joume Kaki Mascots *Kylie * Kasey Villains *Dark Queen * Elizabeth Secondary Characters *Joume Mune * Hoshikira Yoruna * Dark Prince